FATED TO YOU
by tsaforite
Summary: Kadang, kau tetap terus menunggu, meskipun sebenarnya kau sudah lelah untuk menunggu. Karena kadang kau berkeras jika dia adalah takdirmu meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya. Karena sebenarnya kau tahu, kau mencintainya. [AkashiOC] [Fantasy]
1. One - Fated to Meet You

_Kadang, kau tetap terus menunggu, meskipun sebenarnya kau sudah lelah untuk menunggu. Karena kadang kau berkeras jika dia adalah takdirmu meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya._

_Karena sebenarnya kau tahu, kau mencintainya._

* * *

**FATED TO YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. I Don't gain anything from this fanfiction. First POV, from Akashi side.**

**Superhuman!Akashi x Vampire!OC. Fantasy, Drama and (maybe a little bit) romance. **

**FATED TO YOU © ****tsaforite**

* * *

_Chapter One — Fated to Meet You_

* * *

**[3000 tahun yang lalu]**

Ini adalah waktu dimana _yokai _[1] menguasai daerah-daerah di Jepang dan manusia hidup dibawah bayang-bayang ketakutan. Akashi dulu sama seperti mereka —para manusia— yang hidup di bawah bayang-bayang ketakutan. Namun Akashi melihat sendiri bagaimana orangtuanya dibunuh oleh para manusiadan mereka merampas semua yang dimiliki oleh orangtuaku. Akashi bahkan dikejar-kejar oleh mereka, juga untuk dibunuh. Seolah kematian kedua orangtuanya belum cukup.

Kadang Akashi merasa manusia lebih kejam dari para _yokai _sekalipun, bisa melakukan apa saja bahkan membunuh sesamanya hanya karena alasan sepele. Iri.

Akashi terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana luka yang menganga dikakinya akibat berkali-kali tersandung akar maupun batu. Akashi hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, membuat dirinya tetap hidup. Pada akhirnya, mereka sudah tidak mengejarku lagi dan Akashi bisa beristirahat di bawah pohon. Akashi terengah-engah dan pandangannya sudah mulai memburam, sepertinya karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Hahaha ... terasa seperti ironi sekarang. Akashi berusaha untuk lari agar tidak mati dan sekarang dirinya akan mati di tengah hutan. Dan ini sudah malam, dimana para _yokai _suka berkeliaran. Akashi benar-benar mangsa empuk bagi mereka sebagai makanan mereka.

Akashi menutup mata dan membayangkan dirinya akan segera bergabung dengan kedua orangtuanya di alam sana. Akashi mendengar suara gemerisik semak yang tengah ditembus oleh— entahlah. Mungkin _yokai_ atau serigala yang kelaparan. Akashi tidak bergerak, menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ajal yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

"Ternyata benar, ada yang terluka di sini," gumamnya dan berjalan mendekat. Akashi membuka matanya sebentar dan samar-samar melihat seseorang —atau sosok siluman? Entahlah— mendekatinya.

_Ini akhirnya bukan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_... ternyata tidak. Ini bahkan baru awalnya saja._

Akashi membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingnya. Asing, itulah yang pertama kali ditangkapnya. Akashi baru saja hendak melanjutkan tidurnya saat menyadari jika dirinya tidak tahu entah dimana dan segera menyibakkan selimutnya serta mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan jika dirinya harus bersiaga.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," suara serak itu membuat Akashi semakin memasang ancang-ancang untuk melindungi dirinya meskipun disekitarnya tidak ada satupun yang pantas untuk dijadikan alat perlindungan diri.

Lelaki tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah. "Aku tidak tertarik memakan manusia seperti _yokai_ di luaran sana, tuan manusia."

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti menungguku untuk lengah dan memangsaku seperti hewan lemah!"

Lelaki yang serba putih itu —dari pakaiannya hingga rambut panjangnya— hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau aku benar-benar ingin melakukan yang kau katakan tadi, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya saat kau hampir diambang kematian, tuan manusia?"

Akashi tidak bisa menjawab yang membuat lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggorek telinganya yang mirip anjing itu dengan jari kelingkingnya. Akashi menatap lelaki di depannya dengan waspada. Siapa yang bisa percaya kalau ada _yokai_ yang baik diantara semua _yokai_ yang ada didunia ini?

"Percaya atau tidak itu urusanmu. Tapi kau berhutang nyawa padaku, jadi kau harus menurutiku," ucapnya yang membuat Akashi berang. Seumur hidupunya, dirinya tidak pernah diperintah oleh siapapun dan sekarang dirinya harus menuruti perintah seseorang?! Ralat, seorang _yokai?!_

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak. Tapi jika kau menolak, aku bisa membuangmu keluar dari rumah ini. Dan percayalah, selangkah keluar dari rumah ini kau pasti sudah mati dimangsa oleh bangsaku," jelasnya sembari tertawa mengejek, seolah perkataanya barusan adalah sebuah lelucon yang paling lucu.

Akashi menggeram, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Lelaki itu seolah menganggap Akashi setuju dengan penawarannya, menggangguk senang dan mengibaskan kipas putih kecil yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. "Sana kau istirahat lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu yang sehat, bukan yang pesakitan seperti sekarang."

Akashi baru saja akan berteriak jika dirinya tidak sudi menjadi pesuruhnya, namun lelaki itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya tadi. Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali beristirahat.

Namun, Akashi menyesal karena tidak menolak keinginan lelaki itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi seseorang yang tidak lebih sebagai alat percobaan dan sudah hampir ratusan kali mengirimkannya ke jurang kematian. Dan jika ada hal yang bisa disyukuri, maka hal tersebut adalah Akashi bisa hidup selamanya asalkan dirinya tidak dilukai sampai sekarat ataupun berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**[2650 tahun yang lalu]**

Akashi diajak oleh Ryouhei, lelaki _yokai_ yang merawatnya ke istana Penguasa Barat. Dan dirinya pun sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk untuk diserang oleh para _yakai_ yang ditemuinya di istana karena menganggap dirinya adalah manusia lemah yang tersasar di tempat yang salah.

Tapi yang Akashi duga ternyata tidak terjadi. Justru yang dilihatnya adalah Ryouhei sibuk bernegosiasi dengan Penguasa Barat. Akashi tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke istana?" tanya Ryouhei saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Akashi enggan menjawab, tapi Ryouhei pasti bisa membaca pikirannya dan memberitahukan jawabannya meskipun Akashi enggan untuk tahu.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkanmu sebagai upeti kepada Penguasa Barat, tapi dia membenci manusia, jadi dia menolakmu. Yah, tapi untung saja sih dia menolakmu, karena mencari manusia yang memiliki daya tahan sepertimu itu sangat sulit."

Akashi mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Kalau begitu untuk apa menawarkan sesuatu yang pasti ditolak oleh yang ingin kita beri?

"Kau memang kuat, tapi tidak cocok menjadi orang politik rupanya," komentar Ryouhei yang membuat Akashi berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang atau Ryouhei membaca pikirannya semudah membaca perkamen.

"Tampaknya kau benci dengan kemampuanku yang satu ini. Mau aku tambahkan kemampuan ini padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Akashi singkat yang membuat Ryouhei hanya tertawa dan mengipas-kipas dirinya dengan kipas kecil miliknya.

* * *

**[2500 tahun yang lalu]**

Sekarang Akashi sedang berlari menghindari kejaran para _yokai _yang merupakan pesuruh lelaki yang selama ini merawatku sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai alat pemuas semua kegilaannya. Mulai dari ramuan entah apa namanya yang harus Akashi minum setiap hari, mengujinya melawan para _yokai _yang jumlahnya ratusan dan hanya membekalinya sebuah pedang tumpul, seolah dirinya hanyalah sebuah mainan sampai memintanya membawanya hal yang aneh-aneh dan tentu saja hal yang aneh-aneh itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah.

"Akashi, kembali atau kubunuh kau!" teriak lelaki yang menjadi jenderal dari para _yokai _yang mengejarnya.

Akashi hanya mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Dan hal yang patut disyukuri dari Akashi adalah karena terlalu sering meminum ramuan yang entah apa namanya itu, kecepatan langkahnya diatas rata-rata manusia, bahkan para _yokai_ sekalipun. Akashi menyeritkan keningnya saat mendapati sebuah istana di hutan terlarang yng sedang dimasukinya. Bukankah tidak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk kemari bahkan para _yokai_ sekalipun?

Yah, dirinya tidak bisa dihitung karena dirinya bukan seorang _yokai_ tetapi bukan manusia biasa. Dan lagi, kenapa istana ini mirip dengan istana Penguasa Barat yang dulu dikunjunginya?

Akashi yang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan itu membuat dirinya berhasil dikejar oleh para _yokai_ yang membuatnya mendesis kesal. Harusnya dirinya tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan istana yang mirip dengan istana Penguasa Barat.

"Akashi, ini peringatan terakhirku. Kembali ke tuan Ryouhei sekarang atau kubunuh kau!" serunya yang membuat Akashi menyeringai.

"Membunuhku? Kenapa tidak lakukan sejak awal saja?" tantang Akashi yang membuat lelaki yang memiliki tubuh dari bawah kepala sampai kaki seperti manusia —yang merupakan jenderal _yokai _yang mengejarnya— namun berkepala banteng itu marah dan mengeluarkan uap dari kedua hidungnya.

"Dasar manusia sampah! Hanya karena kau diperlakukan lebih baik oleh tuah Ryouhei, kau mengira jika kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya?!"

Akashi hanya menyeringai meremehkan dan membuat lelaki siluman banteng itu semakin kesal. "Aku tidak peduli dengan perintah tuan Ryouhei. Aku akan membunuhmu, Akashi!"

"Banyak omong," jawab Akashi dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, yang masih tetap saja tumpul diujungnya namun pedang inilah yang satu-satunya pedang yang paling nyaman digunakannya. Karena pedang ini bukan diciptakan untuk memotong dengan mata pedangnya, tetapi dengan kekuatan yang ada disekitarnya. Semakin kuat lawannya, semakin kuat pula energi yang bisa dikumpulkan oleh pedang itu.

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindarkan. _Yokai-yokai_ yang sok patriot melindungi jenderalnya tentu saja mati dengan mudah bahkan tanpa perlu mengumpulkan energi disekitarnya. Justru dengan kematian mereka, pedang miliknya mendapatkan makanannya, berupa energi yang dimiliki lawannya.

Satu hal lagi dari pedangnya yang disukai oleh Akashi. Pedangnya bisa menyerap semua energi dari _yokai _yang dibunuhnya.

Sebentar saja, _yokai-yokai_ lemah yang mencoba menyerang Akashi sudah musnah. Lelaki siluman banteng itu semakin berang dan mengeluarkan tombaknya. Akashi hanya menghela nafas, seolah merasa tidak senang dengan senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Akashi!"

"Jangan banyak omong, buktikan!"

Dan pertarungan itupun tidak terelakkan. Kekuatan mereka berdua sangatlah besar sehingga hutan disekeliling mereka rusak parah dan sebagian kecil dinding luar istana yang menurut Akashi mirip dengan istana Penguasa Barat. Kalau Akashi bisa bilang, pertarungan ini benar-benar tidak seimbang dan Akashi bisa saja langsung membunuh _yokai_ yang ada di depannya ini dengan mudah. Alasan Akashi tidak segera mengakhirinya karena dirinya hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar.

Namun entah energi darimana, Akashi dan _yokai_ banteng itu tidak bisa bergerak dan dipaksakan untuk terduduk di tanah. Semakin berusaha melawan, semakin mereka dipaksa untuk menempel di tanah.

"Jika kalian tahu sopan santun, meminta izinlah terlebih dahulu menggunakan rumahku sebagai tempat untuk bertarung," suara perempuan yang membuat Akashi melihat ke asal suara itu.

Perempuan itu tidak menggunakan kimono dan entah menggenakan pakaian jenis apa, namun yang jelas gaya berpakaiannya belum pernah Akashi lihat. Dan juga, menurut Akashi, pakaiannya terlalu terbuka.

"Kalian hanya berdua, tapi membuat separuh dinding rumahku hancur?" gerutunya sembari menatap tembok yang kini hanya tinggal bongkahan batu.

Perempuan itu yang jelas bukan _yokai_, karena wujudnya benar-benar sempurna seperti manusia. Tapi jelas perempuan itu bukan manusia, karena dia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat Akashi dan _yokai_ banteng itu tetap menempel pada tanah. Apalagi warna rambut merahnya belum pernah Akashi lihat. Tidak ada _yokai_ maupun manusia yang Akashi temui memiliki warna rambut itu selain perempuan itu.

"Ck, harus mengatakan apa pada lelaki barat itu kalau tahu rumahku rusak? Pasti memaksaku untuk tinggal di istananya dan membuatku harus mengawasi istrinya yang manusia itu."

Akashi bahkan tidak sadar jika perempuan itu sudah melepaskannya sampai _yokai_ banteng mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Akashi memang berhasil mengelak, tapi _yokai _itu mengarah ke perempuan berambut merah. Akashi baru saja hendak bergerak untuk menarik perempuan itu menjauh, saat dirinya melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak ingin bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Perempuan itu hanya menyentuh tangan _yokai_ banteng itu, namun Akashi bisa mendengar dengan jelas _yokai_ itu berteriak kesakitan dan melihat bagaimana wujud _yokai_ itu berubah dengan sangat cepat hingga pada akhirnya seluruh tubuh _yokai _itu berubah menjadi abu-abu dan menjadi debu.

"Aku membenci tamu yang kurang ajar, yang menyela ucapanku," entah itu ditunjukkan kepada siapa, tapi yang Akashi tahu, perempuan itu memiliki kemampuan sama seperti pedangnya.

Perempuan itu menatap tajam Akashi yang membat lelaki itu bersiap menarik pedangnya. "Dan kau, karena hanya sisa kau sekarang, rapikan dinding rumahku seperti semula. Jika kau mencoba melarikan diri, kau kupastikan bernasib sama seperti temanmu itu."

Akashi benar-benar ingin mengatakan jika _yokai_ tadi bukan temannya, namun perempuan itu sudah kembali masuk ke rumahnya—atau Akashi lebih cocok menyebutnya istana. Akashi bisa saja melarikan diri dan menganggap perkataan perempuan itu omong kosong belaka, tapi Akashi pada akhirnya juga mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Ada bagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi. Akashi sendiri sudah melarikan diri dari Ryouhei yang selama ini merawatnya karena sudah muak dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Selain itu, Akashi juga penasaran kenapa ada istana di tengah hutan terlarang ini. Apalagi istananya mirip dengan istana Penguasa Barat yang pernah dikunjunginya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**[1] **_**yokai**_** : pengertian sederhananya sih, ini adalah hantu di Jepang**

**[2] **_**vampire**_** : salah satu mahluk mitologi yang digambarkan menghisap darah manusia. Tapi di sini, aku buat si OC adalah **_**vampire**_** yang mengambil energi hidup disekitarnya dan bukannya darah.**

**.**

**.**

_**Waks... sepertinya saya bakalan di bunuh gegara nambah hutangan sementara hutangan yang lainnya belum dilunasi. Tapi gimana dong, ide saya lagi mengalir untuk yang satu ini :")) **_

_**Dan jika bertanya Don't You Dare to Love Me kapan dilanjutkan, sebenarnya saya mau mengumumkan kala saya tidak akan melanjutkannya. Alasannya, karena saya mau menjadikannya novel (yang tentu saja sudah saya rubah namanya agar menjadi orifict). Masih belum rampung pengerjaaanya karena kesibukan kuliah saya yang semakin menggila. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu saja saya masih kuliah kok :"))**_

_**Nanti, setelah semuanya beres, saya pasang pengumuman di Don't You Dare to Love Me pengumuman ini + cara membeli buku saya. Saya cuma terbitkan secara indie kok, saya masih tahu diri kualitas tulisan saya biasa-biasa saja, hahaha :***_

_**Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan kesannya pada fanfic ini. Dan meskipun slow progress, saya menjamin yang satu ini tidak saya discountinuekan kok =))**_

**tsaforite**

_**12/03/2015**_


	2. Two - Fated to Stay with You

_Keinginannya sederhana, namun tidak pernah sederhana untuk diwujudkan. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan jika dirinya menginginkan itu. Rasa benci berada diantara kaumnya karena perbuatan mereka padanya beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Namun dirinya juga tidak bisa tetap berada di dunia yang bukan diperuntukkan untuknya, meskipun semua hal yang diinginkan manusia bisa dimilikinya._

_Dan bersamanya, dirinya bisa mewujudkan keinginannya yang sederhana. Keinginan yang bagi mereka sangat tidak masuk diakal, namun dia bisa mengerti._

_Dirinya hanya ingin dibebaskan dari semua belenggu ini._

* * *

**FATED TO YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. I Don't gain anything from this fanfiction. First POV, from Akashi side.**

**Superhuman!Akashi x Vampire!OC. Fantasy, Drama and (maybe a little bit) romance. **

**FATED TO YOU © ****tsaforite**

* * *

_Chapter Two — Fated to Stay with You_

* * *

Akashi sudah selesai merapikan dinding yang dihancurkannya—sebenarnya bukan dirinya, tapi orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab sudah tiada, jadi kewajiban itu dilimpahkan pada Akashi. Lelaki itu bisa saja meninggalkan istana itu dan pergi sejauh mungkin, namun kakinya malah menuntunnya masuk ke dalam istana itu.

Dan ternyata dalam istana itu tidak sama seperti istana Penguasa Barat. Luarnya saja yang tampak sama, namun dalamnya benar-benar tidak bisa Akashi analisa karena baru kali ini lelaki itu melihatnya. Melalui berbagai ruangan, hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang paling banyak mendapatkan cahaya. Memasuki ruangan itu dan disekelilingnya ada banyak pakaian yang tidak dikenalinya, namun semuanya memiliki dua warna yang sama, hitam dan putih.

Melihat pakaiannya sendiri yang sudah tidak layak pakai karena melarikan diri selama beberapa waktu sehingga tidak sempat membersihkan dirinya sendiri, Akashi mengambil acak salah satu pakaian yang ada di sana dan membawanya keluar. Mencari-cari tempat dimana dirinya bisa membersihkan diri dan saat menemukannya, Akashi tidak buang waktu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Meskipun dirinya sekuat para _yokai_, kenyataanya adalah Akashi tetaplah seorang manusia. Dan pada dasarnya Akashi pencinta kebersihan meskipun para _yokai_ sering menertawakannya karena selalu mandi setiap hari sementara mereka tidak perlu melakukannya.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya bisa dibilang lebih membuatnya bebas bergerak, meskipun di saat bersamaan Akashi tidak terbiasa dengan modelnya yang menurutnya aneh. Dan berbicara aneh, dimana perempuan yang menyuruhnya tadi merapikan kekacauan?

Berjalan-jalan mencari perempuan itu dan Akashi malah masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar besar. Isinya lemari yang benar-benar tinggi dan diisi oleh sebuah benda yang berbentu persegi panjang. Saat mengambil salah satu benda itu, Akashi tidak bisa membacanya samasekali, padahal Ryouhei mengajarinya cara membaca serta menulis—bahasa _yokai_ kalau lebih spesifiknya.

Mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari keberadaan perempuan itu. Dan saat menemukan perempuan itu, Akashi menyadari hari sudah sore dan matahari mulai terbenam.

Perempuan itu membelakangi Akashi dan duduk menghadap kolam yang disekelilingnya ada pohon sakura. Dan saat matahari sepenuhnya terbenam, pohon sakura yang Akashi yakini tadi dilihatnya tidak ada satupun bunga dan hanya ada daun-daun saja, tiba-tiba muncul kuncup bunga-bunga sebelum pada akhirnya mekar dan memancarkan cahaya yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Samar-samar ada warna merah diantara cahaya merah muda pada bunga sakura itu.

"_Bloody Sakura _[1] namanya. Mudahnya, bunga itu bercahaya seperti itu karena menyerap darah manusia yang berani memasuki istana ini."

Akashi sudah siap mencabut pedangnya, kalau-kalau dirinya yang dijadikan makanan bagi pohon sakura yang tadi menggunakan nama depan yang asing ditelinganya. Namun perempuan itu malah menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara pohon sakura yang ada di depannya seolah mengikuti gerakan perempuan itu.

"Aku mau teh."

Akashi menyeritkan kening dan merilekskan tubuhnya dari posisinya tadi. Perempuan itu tadi menyuruh Akashi membuatkan teh?

"Baki tehnya ada di sampingmu. Dan aku yakin kau sudah mengelilingi rumah ini untuk tahu dimana dapurnya."

Akashi melirih ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah meja yang tinggi—dan lagi-lagi belum pernah dilihatnya serta peralatan yang benar-benar baru baginya. Dan perempuan itu menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan teh di wadah asing itu?

—Akashi saja bahkan tidak tahu cara membuat teh bagaimana.

Tapi tetap saja Akashi mengambil baki itu dan membawanya menuju dapur—yang tadi sempat dilewatinya. Mengingat-ingat cara para _yokai_ yang bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah Ryouhei membuat teh untuknya, Akashi melihat peralatan apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk merebus air. Sementara menunggu airnya panas, Akashi mencari-cari daun teh yang malah membuat lelaki itu menemukan berbagai bahan yang tidak dimengertinya. Ada bubuk manis, pedas, pahit, asin, asam dan beberapa bahkan tidak bisa dijabarkan karena rasanya terlalu asing.

Entah berapa lama berjuang membuat teh dan entah apa saja yang telah Akashi masukkan pada tempat yang dikatakan perempuan itu sebagai tempat teh, Akashi membawakannya ke perempuan itu. Berharap saja rasanya baik-baik saja atau Akashi harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari santapan pohon sakura yang dilihatnya.

Menuangkan teh di gelas yang menurut Akashi cantik, meskipun baru kali ini dilihatnya dan menyerahkannya pada perempuan itu.

"Rasanya lumayan," komentar perempuan itu setidaknya membuat Akashi lega.

Namun saat perempuan itu menoleh, menatap Akashi dan lelaki itu merasa jika dirinya sedang diteliti membuatnya risih. Tatapan itu terlalu sering didapatkannya saat para _yokai_ melihatnya dan perempuan di depannya masih belum jelas apakah dia adalah _yokai_, manusia ataupun jenis mahluk lain yang Akashi tidak ketahui.

"Pakaiannya cocok untukmu."

Komentar perempuan itu membuat Akashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan pada akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh? Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu? Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku tidak mau menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu."

Akashi menghela nafas. Kemampuan membaca pikirannya sama seperti Ryouhei. Apa jangan-jangan perempuan ini _kyuubi _[2]?

"Aku bukan jenis mahluk menyebalkan itu. Makan hati manusia itu tidak enak tahu, pahit!" protes perempuan itu membuat Akashi mempertanyakan apakah perempuan itu tidak melupakan perkataan yang sebelumnya.

"Dan aku sebenarnya tidak lupa perkataanku sebelumnya. Tapi aku paling tidak sudi disamakan dengan _yokai_ menyebalkan itu. Aku bukan _yokai_, tapi aku juga bukan manusia sepertimu."

"Kau ... tahu aku manusia?"

"Baumu saja sudah beda dengan temanmu yang tadi."

Akashi menciumi wangi tubuhnya sendiri dan tidak mencium aroma apapun padahal dirinya mendapatkan kemampuan mencium aroma yang kuat. Dan berkata tentang aroma, perempuan di depannya tidak mengeluarkan aroma apapun yang semakin membuat Akashi tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu mengerti aku ini apa. Yang jelas aku tidak berminat memberikanmu ke _bloody sakura_. Kau terlalu beracun bagi tanamanku," penjelasan yang entah harus disyukuri atau diruntuki karena Akashi tahu kenapa perempuan itu sampai mengatainya beracun bagi tanamannya.

Ini pasti efek ramuan aneh yang diberikan oleh Ryouhei kepadanya selama ini.

* * *

**[2499 Tahun Lalu]**

Satu tahun sudah Akashi di istana yang tampak luarnya mirip dengan istana Penguasa Barat. Masih banyak misteri yang menyelimuti tempat itu, namun Akashi tidak bisa mencari tahu kenapa. Ada beberapa manusia yang tersasar masuk ke istana itu dan Akashi sudah berusaha mengusir mereka agar tidak jadi makanan pohon sakura peliharaan perempuan itu, namun mereka malah berusaha menyerang Akashi karena menanggap menghalangi mereka mendapatkan harta di istana itu. Akhirnya bisa ditebak, mereka menjadi makanan pohon sakura dan pohon itu bahkan tidak mau menyentuh Akashi padahal Akashi juga manusia.

Sepertinya pohon itu juga punya selera soal manusia yang mau dimakannya.

Dan soal ruangan yang dulu ditemukan Akashi yang berisi benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, ternyata namanya adalah buku. Serta kenapa Akashi tidak bisa membaca tulisan di depannya karena itu memanglah bahasa yang tidak pernah dipelajari. Perempuan itu tidak mengajarinya secara langsung, tapi sering memilih buku secara acak lalu membacanya dengan suara yang cukup untuk Akashi simak sampai selesai sebelum menyerahkannya ke Akashi. Lelaki itu terpaksa mempelajarinya sendiri dan anehnya malah jauh lebih cepat dimengertinya dari pada cara Ryouhei mengajarinya dulu.

"Aku mau teh, dan jangan dikasih garam atau lada seperti waktu itu ya."

"Baik."

Dan perempuan itu menyukai teh. Kadang Akashi salah memasukkan bubuk yang berasa manis—namanya gula, dengan bubuk yang mirip wujudnya namun rasanya asin—garam namanya, karena lupa bagaimana cara membedakannya. Soal bubuk pedas yang bernama lada, itu karena warnanya mirip dengan jenis teh yang perempuan itu agak jarang meminumnya.

Menciumi aroma bubuk untuk memastikan jika Akashi tidak salah memasukkan bahan teh sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam wadah teh yang bernama teko. Namun saat kembali ke tempat perempuan itu, Akashi menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri dan pohon sakura yang memang kebetuan sedang mekar karena musim semi itu bergerak-gerak liar, seolah ingin menyentuh perempuan itu.

Meletakkan nampan teh di meja dan menyangga kepala perempuan itu di dadanya, berusaha menyadarkan perempuan itu. Dan Akashi tidak tahu harus memanggil perempuan itu apa, karena mereka tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri. Perempuan itu tidak pernah memaksa Akashi untuk tinggal atau Akashi mau melakukan apa di istana itu asalkan saat diminta membuatkan teh dituruti.

Aura dingin yang familiar membuat Akashi menyiapkan diri menarik pedangnya dan saat melihat siapa yang datang, Akashi tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Penguasa Barat beserta perempuan manusia yang dulu pernah ditemuinya saat berkunjung di istana Barat ada di depannya. Dan ternyata ada _yokai_ katak yang menyebalkan juga ikut serta menuduhnya membuat perempuan itu seperti ini.

Tapi ... kenapa perempuan manusia itu tidak mati? Bukankah seharusnya perempuan itu sudah mati sejak lama?

"Shiro-_sama_, sepertinya dia tidak mau menyerap energi hidup disekitarnya dan memberikannya pada pohon itu," perempuan itu menunjuk pohon sakura yang memang Akashi tahu suka memakan manusia yang mencoba merampok istana ini.

"Hm, Hana." Lelaki yang memiliki tanda bulan sabit di dahinya dan bersedekap melihat Akashi serta perempuan itu.

Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun lelaki Penguasa Barat itu memerintahkan _yokai_ katak yang ribut itu untuk pergi sebelum kembali datang dengan beberapa _yokai_ yang diikat dengan borgol khusus dimana para _yokai_ yang menggunakan itu tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya samasekali.

Perempuan bernama Hana itu menarik sebelah tangan perempuan yang Akashi dekap dan menyentuhkannya ke salah satu _yokai_ yang diborgol itu. Akashi merasa seperti pengulangan melihat adegan itu, adegan dimana para _yokai_ berteriak kesakitan sebelum berubah menjadi abu-abu dan menjadi debu.

"_Gomenasai minna,_ tapi dia masih harus hidup." Perempuan bernama Hana itu tersenyum dan sementara _yokai_ katak memerintahkan _yokai_ yang kekuatannya di atasnya mendorong _yokai_ yang menggunakan borgol untuk disentuh perempuan itu.

Setelah membuat lima _yokai_ yang diborgol menjadi debu, Hana meminta Akashi membawa perempuan itu ke kamarnya. Dan sepertinya sadar jika Akashi tidak tahu dimana letaknya, Hana memimpin jalan sementara Akashi, lelaki Penguasa Barat serta _yokai_ katak yang berisik mengikuti dari belakang.

Dan kamar perempuan itu ternyata tidak seperti bayangan Akashi. Kamar perempuan itu benar-benar tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan modelnya jauh lebih bagus dari pada kamarnya yang sebenarnya Akashi juga bisa bilang tidak tahu model apa yang digunakan perempuan itu.

"Hana, Josei, keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan manusia ini."

Dua orang itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Akashi serta lelaki Penguasa Barat itu. Akashi sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang bertahan jika seandainya diserang oleh lelaki itu, namun sepertinya lelaki penguasa Barat itu tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang seseorang yang berada di bawah kontraknya."

Kontrak? Kontrak apa?

Lelaki Penguasa Barat itu sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, dilihat dari reaksi lelaki itu yang memasang wajah tidak mengerti dan membuat lelaki Penguasa Barat itu menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah tinggal bersama dengannya selama setahun ini dan kau bahkan tidak membuat kontrak dengannya? Lalu kau di sini untuk apa? Untuk membantu Ryouhei menyerangku?"

Akashi mendesis mendengar nama Ryouhei dan disangkutpautkan dengan lelaki yang sudah tidak mau diingatnya lagi itu. Menatap tajam lelaki Penguasa Barat dan tidak peduli jika tindakannya itu bisa berujung dengan maut, asalkan Akashi bisa melepaskan diri dari Ryouhei.

"Aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang kontrak karena dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku!"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam dan aura-aura perkelahian sudah sangat terasa diantara mereka. Namun lelaki Penguasa Barat itu menghela nafas dan menatap perempuan yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah datar.

"Segera buat kontrak dengannya jika kau memang benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan Ryouhei lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Buat dia meminum darahmu tanpa diketahui olehnya."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan intens, tidak ada yang mau memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu andai saja Hana tidak masuk ke ruangan itu dan melaporkan bahwa ada Ryouhei di depan istana bersama pasukannya. Lelaki itu mendesis dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sebelumnya memerintahkan Hana untuk tetap diam di ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kuberitahu sedikit rahasianya?" tanya Hana sambil tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang menurut Akashi berbahaya. Kemana anak kecil polos yang dulu ditemuinya saat di istana Penguasa Barat?

Akashi tidak menjawab, namun perempuan itu duduk di samping tempat tidur perempuan itu dan menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. "Jika kau ingin membuat kontrak dengannya, buat dia minum teh yang ada darahmu. Tidak perlu banyak darah, cukup setetes dan kalian terikat kontrak."

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu, Hana?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

Perempuan itu tertawa dan memperlihatkan kalung berbentuk kristal panjang berwarna merah. Akashi tidak paham maksudnya apa, namun penjelasan perempuan itu membuat Akashi akhirnya paham.

"Aku terikat kontrak dengannya. Dan selama dia hidup, aku juga tetap hidup. Namun sayangnya dia sepertinya ingin mati saja dari pada hidup. Makanya aku datang kemari dengan Shiro_-sama_ untuk memastikan dia tetap hidup."

"Kau memberikan darahmu padanya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu ... meskipun bukan aku yang memberikannya secara langsung. Shiro _sama_ yang memberikannya pada saat aku hampir sekarat."

Akashi melihat Hana yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan Akashi menatap jarinya. Sebelah tangannya menarik pedangnya dan menggoreskannya ke kelingkingnya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Meneteskan darah itu ke mulut perempuan yang tengah tertidur dan yang dilihat selanjutnya adalah cahaya merah yang mendominasi sehingga membuat lelaki itu menutup matanya. Saat akhirnya Akashi bisa membuka matanya, dirinya melihat kalung merah yang ada dileher Hana juga ada dilehernya.

Akashi tidak paham kenapa Hana menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan, dan sebelum bertanya kenapa, Hana berkata "Rambutmu ... berubah merah. Dan warna matamu juga berubah ... satu merah dan satunya lagi keemasan."

"Lalu? Kau juga begitu bukan?"

Hana menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Aku membuat kontrak dengannya, tetapi tidak merubah penampilan fisikku sepertimu. Mungkin para _vampir_ punya cara sendiri untuk membuat jenis kontrak."

"_Vampir_?"

"Ups, sepertinya aku mengucapkan kata terlarang," Hana tertawa yang membuat Akashi semakin penasaran dan merasa satu tahun di tempat itu hampir tidak ada yang diketahuinya tentang perempuan itu kecuali tentang teh. "Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti, saat dia sudah bangun."

Suara ribut di luar membuat Akashi merasa harus segera membereskan kekacauan di sana karena secara tidak langsung itu juga karena dirinya.

"Jaga dia. Aku harus membereskan masalah di luar sana."

Sepeninggalan lelaki itu, Hana ikut berbaring di samping perempuan itu. Namun desisan perempuan di sebelah Hana membuat perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Hana ... kenapa kau katakan padanya soal cara kontrak itu dibuat?"

"_Gomenasai,_ tapi sebenarnya yang menginginkan kontrak itu tetap berjalan bukan aku. Aku juga merasa sebenarnya cukup hidup sampai di usia ini."

Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan ikut menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Mengabaikan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan di luar sana dan tidak habis pikir sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang tercipta antara Hana yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa dengan seorang pemimpin _yokai_ terkuat di bagian Barat ini. Kalau memang benar Hana tidak berharga, untuk apa lelaki itu repot-repot menghidupkan perempuan itu tiga kali sebelum datang kepadanya karena sudah tidak bisa menghidupkan perempuan itu lagi dengan kemampuannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku pergi melihat Akashi."

"Oh, kau ternyata tahu nama lelaki itu?"

"Kau alpa jika aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Hana?"

Hana tertawa dan perempuan itu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Perempuan itu harus memastikan keselamatan Akashi yang telah membuat kontrak dengannya. Memberikan darah padanya berarti berjanji untuk tetap bersamanya sampai akhir dan menjadikan beban perempuan itu semakin berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi tersengal-sengal sementara Ryouhei tidak terluka sedikitpun dan seolah tidak peduli dengan pasukannya yang semakin menyusut akibat kekuatannya diserap oleh pedang Akashi. Sementara Shiro sendiri tidak mau ikut campur dan menjadi penonton sembari bergumam kepada Josei bahwa banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki setelah perkelahian antara manusia pelihataan _yokai_ dengan tuannya itu.

"Shiro, aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan pembantuku adalah peliharaan _yokai_ atau kontrakku dengan Hana kucabut."

Akashi menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dan mendapati perempuan itu tengah menatap sekitar dengan kesal. Dan sepertinya alamat Akashi akan disuruh membereskan semua kekacauan di sini nantinya.

"Dia Ryouhei yang sering muncul dikepalamu?" tanya perempuan itu yang sudah berada di samping Akashi.

"Dan kau adalah majikan baru peliharaanku? Tidak kusangka Akashi akan memilih tuan yang lebih lemah darinya."

Akashi menatap kesal Ryouhei dan hendak menyerang lelaki itu, namun tangan perempuan itu menahan tubuh Akashi dan perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya. Akar pohon yang Akashi kenali sebagai akar pohon sakura yang suka makan manusia itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menuju arah Ryouhei. Lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak dan menatap tajam perempuan itu. Sisa pasukan yang dimiliki Ryouhei juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, semuanya terbungkus dengan akar pohon sakura dan yang terdengar hanya bunyi teriakan sebelum hening dan akar-akar itu menghilang.

Perempuan itu menatap Akashi dan lelaki itu sudah tahu apa tugasnya selanjutnya. "Baik-baik, aku akan membereskan semua kekacauannya."

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

Eh? Lalu apa?

"Buatkan teh yang rasanya dingin." Dan perempuan itu melihat Shiro serta Josei dengan malas. "Dan kalian berdua, bereskan kekacauan di luar ini. Dan sebelum kau berkata aku tidak sopan dengan Shiro _ -sama_, aku memang tidak pernah menghormatinya, Josei!"

Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam istana dan Akashi mengikutinya meskipun samar-samar mendengar ocehan Josei tentang betapa tidak sopannya perempuan yang ada di depannya itu. Dan Akashi punya banyak pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan kepada perempuan itu. Soal jati diri perempuan itu yang sebenarnya, kontrak macam apa yang telah dibuatnnya dan yang paling penting...

—nama masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Glosarium**

**[1] **_**Bloody Sakura**_**: Ini hanya istilah yang saya ciptakan sendiri. Jadi intinya begini, pohon ini seperti pohon sakura biasa. Tapi bedanya dia hidup bukan dari fotosintesis ataupun disiram dengan air tapi dengan menyerap darah manusia ataupun **_**yokai**_** (tapi Akashi kira dimakan utuh oleh si pohon ini karena pohon ini selalu menangkap secara utuh).**

**[2] **_**Kyuubi**_**: Rubah berekor 9. Dan bukan maksudnya yang kayak di fandom tetangga ya wujudnya, (kecuali ekornya sih benar) tapi lebih kepada perwujudan seorang perempuan cantik yang menggoda lelaki (manusia) untuk memakan hatinya agar hidup abadi. Dan 'aku' di sini bilang hati manusia itu pahit karena dia dulu pernah diberikan makanan dari hati manusia yang dia kira hati hewan karena cara pemasakannya mirip.**

* * *

_**Bruh, sudah berapa lama saya enggak kemari? :")) #dibakar**_

_**Bukannya saya mengabaikan ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk RL dan juga sibuk mengejar project untuk menerbitkan novel ke penerbit mayor. Dan enggak, bukan cerita Don't Dare to Love Me kok, hahaha #dikeprek**_

_**Dan soal OC, saya sebenarnya kepikiran mau memberikannya nama. Bukannya apa, tapi kasihan Akashi gak bisa panggil 'aku' dengan namanya. Tapi namanya diusahakan tidak sering digunakan karena 'aku' bakalan minta Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama khusus :D**_

_**Bagusnya namanya apaan ya? Namanya jangan orang Jepang, tapi terasa seperti Eropa. Saya sih kepikiran Victoria ataupun Marginalia, tapi saya coba menanyakan pendapat kalian karena cerita ini yang baca kan kalian juga.**_

_**Terakhir, maafkan saya lama update. Plz saya bukannya gak mau update, tapi saya ini gak bisa dipaksa fokus ke banyak hal sekaligus atau jatuhnya hancur :")**_

**tsaforite**

_**23/06/2015**_


End file.
